celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse Garden
Note: This faction was merged into Celestial Guardians. This is kept for historical purposes. Multiverse Garden (sometimes called Multiversal Garden, or just Garden) is a Final Fantasy themed faction, based heavily on the SeeD organization from Final Fantasy 8. Garden serves less as a mercenary faction and more as a peacekeeper faction. They can be hired to help keep the peace on any world, and will often show up to assist even without a promise of payment. Any person who interested in improving the fighting skills, general knowledge, or learn better means of defense is a welcome member, enrichment study student, or even teacher. Faction History The Multiverse Garden was first established by Quistis, Aribeth, and Seta Soujiro, with a goal to train and teach students. They established the garden pod on the Moon. When the Harbingers attacked during the Faction Wars, many members were defeated, but Zack Fair arrived and barely managed to defend the school from Kefka. As the Multiverse tugged at different people, the three founders vanished. Solidus Snake had a short stint as Headmaster, installing technology from the Star Wars universe--such as bacta healing machines--until he stepped down to pursue his own goals. After surviving the Faction Wars, The Metaconcert faction was disbanded when Paula left to follow Solidus, her Jedi teacher, to Garden. Mia and Ness joined her and the group added a door to the Collection Unconscious (Psychonauts) to help psychics train. Solidus left Tifa Lockheart in charge. Not trusting her own leadership, she established a Council of Three, where one of any three members could make the important decisions for the school. The Council of Three included Tifa, Zack, and Solidus. During this time, an army of Genesis clones attacked the Garden. After fending off the attack, Garden relocated to one of their worlds and the source of the J-Cells: Midgar. The faction's time on Midgar remained uneventful until the Shy Guy faction reform. During the middle of a school assembly, Sephiroth revealed himself and caused a ruckus by activating the J-cells that Aribeth's holy water had only suppressed in the students from The Planet. Vivi's earthquake spell opened up the pool that was under the assembly hall's floor and many people, including Tifa, fell in--some becoming infected with J-cells. Garden had tanks of the holy water from Aribeth's church in reserve and they released it into the pool. Some students were able to recover from the transformation, but many were killed while in their monster form. Tifa and Vivi were assumed to be casualties from the attack, as they have not been heard from since. With the new gap in leadership, after Paula graduated from the SeeD program, she took up the mantle of Headmistress. Zack was still one of the Council of Three members, but the third slot was left empty. Alaric may be considered an honorary member of the Council, but is still too xenophobic to become a full member at this time. Paula began psychically monitoring the emotions on campus, which has lead to a decrease of bullying. To recover their public image and recruit some new members, Garden held a Hotdog Eating Contest. The sudden arrival of the large dragon pokemon, Rayquaza, a Grand Prize winner was quickly added to the line up of awards given the large amount of hotdogs that the pokemon could, and did, eat in one bite. Red of the Koopa Bros, aided in part by Rayquaza accidentally eating some of his hotdogs too, went on to take first place. Second place went to Ventus. Mutliverse Involvement Multiverse Garden was originally established by Quistis Trepe, Seta Soujiro, and Aribeth de Tylmarande nearly a year after Pestiss' Refreshing Wave. True to its pre-multiverse roots, Quistis established the school in order to hone the skills of its members under the supervision of capable instructors as well as hire out accomplished SeeDs by contract. Upon official establishment of the faction, Quistis landed the school in the Sea of Moondust, due to the Moon's central location in the multiverse. Its members had nominal involement in some of the going-ons around the Moon, but for the most part kept to the campus and journeyed to other worlds. The Faction Wars marked a turning point for the faction in several ways. The second faction to be attacked by the Harbingers of Caligousness, many students and faculty lost their lives at the hands of Kefka and Zexion; despite the efforts of Quistis, Irvine, and many of the other faculty, the school was almost completely destroyed. During a pivotal moment in the battle, Zack Fair arrived and managed to rally the remaining Garden forces and turn the tide against their attackers. The losses during the conflict on both sides proved that the Harbingers were not unbeatable, but haunted many of the older faculty members of Garden for quite some time, ultimately leading Quistis to hand over her headmistress title to Tifa. During the Infected Invasion, several students and faculty alike were sent in groups to combat the undead, all reporting back successful. Zack, Paula, and Tidus answered a distress signal from the Madshroom Kingdom, while Tifa, Cloud, and Riku went to Donkey Kong Island. Later, Zack and Paula aided in a Shy Guy led attack against the Infected general, The Spirit, who had attacked the Tower of Twilight. Garden was also involved in the final attack on Delta Halo, with several SeeDs, SOLDIERs, and Jedi students fighting and dying in the assault. The Jedi students in particular suffered heavy losses as the energies permeating from the Infected forces disrupted their connection with the Force at several points during the battle. After the Decepticon attack at the end of Year Five, Garden aided victims and refugees in the Tower of Twilight. Alongside other factions Altruistic Valorians and Lunar Shield, Garden assisted in the establishment of a hospital using the remains of the Sanctuary of Light as a starting point. Once the hospital was complete, Garden provided several of their medical faculty members, as well as established internships to garner the aid of their students with medical backgrounds and healing powers. Garden was on the frontlines of the Terra Stabilization arc, being deployed to Gangster Earth in order to re-establish the peace and help deal with disasters that plagued the planet. Steelport faced a zombie outbreak orchestrated by an old enemy of the Third Street Saints, but Kanji Tatsumi and several other SOLDIER students managed to help the Saints put an end to it before too much damage was done. San Andreas, meanwhile, had become a gang-ruled warzone, but due to the quick response of Zack, Terra, and a dettachment of SOLIDERs and SeeDs that came with them, they were able to help the Los Santos Police Department re-establish the rule of law in the city... for the most part. The faction had some involvement in the Clone Arc as well, largely stemming from the fact that the organization behind the cloning plot had secret labs in some of their territories; Saber uncovered a scientist working for that organization, and a specimen used in their experiments, during her entrance to the multiverse on Radiant Garden. Recette Lemongrass and her group were deployed to The Wasteland during the Jurassic Wasteland event, her involvement instrumental in stabilizing the region in the wake of the dinosaur clone attack. Although the faction itself did not conquer any territories of its own for quite some time, it inherited worlds from members that joined along the way. When Tifa Lockhart joined, the territory of Radiant Garden was added; with the addition of Solidus Snake, Midgar and the rest of Shinra's holdings on Gaia were also annexed by Garden. When Paula Polestar and the rest of the Psychic faction known as the Metaconcert joined Garden, the faction inherited Figaro, which later was replaced by Ivalice. After the Neo Organization was disbanded, and the Forgotten Hunters were dismantled during the God Wars, Sion enlisted in Garden and brought Castle Oblivion with him, which had been a gift from Roxas. Finally, Alaric conquered Daybreak Beach, then known as the End of the World, shortly before Roxas, Namine, and Riku purified it and restored it to the form it now takes. Later, they would combine with the Altruistic Valorians and Lunar Shield to form the Celestial Guardians, becoming a sub-faction. Incorporated Influences Final Fantasy 8: The faction is based on the mercenary program, SeeD. The building and uniforms are slightly tweaked versions of Trabithia Garden's. Students may choose to run go through the SeeD path, and graduate after a field mission and acquiring a Guardian Force. Guardian Forces may or may not slowly erase the memories of the user, and varies depending on what the player wants to do with it. Final Fantasy 7: After Zack Fair and Cloud Strife joined the Garden, a SOLDIER path was added to the curriculum. This SOLDIER program heavily deviates from Shrina's version, so there are no Mako and J-cell infusions. Instead, the program focuses more on physical training and maintaining one's honor on the battlefield. Star Wars: Introduced under Solidus' leadership, some technology from this universe have been added. The main ones are bacta tanks and lightsaber training. Some Force training is also provided, however, it is lumped in with the psychic training classes that Paula runs. A few clones still make up Garden's security forces, mostly maintaining order in controlled worlds, but Jason can still be seen in Garden's HQ occasionally. Psychonauts: When the Metaconcert fused with Garden, they brought with them a door to the Collective Unconscious. This door brings both psychics and non-psychics in their physical form to a psychic plane filled with doors that lead to Garden members' minds. As such, the door is in a secret place, but is mostly forgotten about so it doesn't much matter. Paula occasionally teaches class in her mind and Garden offers a service of resolving nightmares from people's minds. Kingdom Hearts: Garden controls Castle Oblivion. They have established a firm foot hold in the lower two floors of the building, making these floors safe. The first floor contains the lobby and some rooms for training classes, using memory cards of faculty. The second floor is for individual training by either students or members of the general public. Garden sells memory cards to the public, which will allow them to relive one of their own memories, or one of Garden's faculty. *List of memories available to be provided later, but expect one of the Giygas battle~* School Uniforms SOLDIERuniform.JPG|Standard uniform for SOLDIER Graduates Seeduniforms.jpg|Standard Uniform for SeeD Graduates Padawanrobe.jpg|Uniform for Jedi Graduates Gardenuniform.jpg|Standard Garden Student Uniform Members Faculty *Paula Polestar *Zack Fair *Aribeth de Tylmarande *Aqua Students *Shizuru Fujino+ *Yukiko Amagi+ *Kanji Tatsumi *Naoto Shirogane *Terra+ *Recette Lemongrass *Sita Vilosa Former Members *Quistis Trepe (Founder) *Seta Soujio (Founder) *Naminé *Ness *Mia (Golden Sun) *Larxene+ *Tidus *Alaric *Cloud Strife *Solidus (Headmaster) *Sion *Tifa Lockhart (Headmistress) *Vivi *Luke Skywalker *Raiden (MGS) *Vincent Valentine *Alena+ (Gender Bender Alan) *Millenia+ + = these characters are/were not actual members and they do not count as a member of the faction statwise. Territories Garden has a nice handful of territories under their control. For the most part, Garden provides peacekeeping forces in the major cities. Final Fantasy Universe *Midgar - Inherited when the Ascendary collapsed and Solidus brought it with him to Garden. Solidus was previously the President of Shinra. Garden has assumed his role and turned Shirna's SOLDIERS and Solidus' Stormtroopers clones into a peacekeeping force. Garden's HQ is situated just outside of the city's borders. *'Ivalice (formerly Figaro)' - There has not been much of Garden's influence in this world yet, as it suddenly came into existence in Figaro Multiverse space. Kingdom Hearts Universe *'Castle Oblivion' - Inherited when the Nobodies got their hearts back and Sion brought it with him to Garden. The first two floors have been turned into a training facility (see "Incorporated Influences/Kingdom Hearts" from earlier on the page for more information). *'Radiant Garden (formerly Hallow Bastion)' - Inherited when the Nobodies got their hearts back and Tifa brought it with her to Garden. There has not been much of Garden's influence in this world yet. *'Daybreak Beach (formerly End of the World)' - This world was revived while under Garden influence by Namine and Roxas. A sister school has been established that offer summer classes, and rents out dorm rooms to tourists during the rest of the year. Tokens *'Sound Stone - Song of Hyrule' - One of the songs of the Multiverse, this song gives a slight boost to those who can hear it. Trivia *The Garden has had none of its founding members in the Multiverse for some time. Aribeth's recent return changes this, but the paladin is somewhat known for sudden disappearances. *The Garden has been known to have more active students enrolled as spies, than actual students sometimes, at least when it comes to Player Characters. See also * Paula Polestar * Zack Fair * Garden NPCs/Followers External links * Faction Headquarters * News Feed * Member List * Treasury * Faction Registration Form Category:Factions